Viviendo Juntas
by PinketDiana
Summary: Jade & Tori, por el 'próximo' casamiento de sus padres, deberán vivir juntas. ¿Qué les parecerá esto a ellas? ¿Y ser hermanastras? ¿Les bastará con ser hermanas o al final se llevarán bien? ¿Querrán ser amigas... o algo más?


_**Viviendo juntas.**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:_ Este fic esta orientado en una idea de como sería la vida si vivieras con la persona que 'supuestamente' odias del mundo. ¿Sería divertido o simplemente estarías a punto de suicidarte? Jori. Espero que les guste_**

_**Decliner:** Los personajes no me pertenece. (TT_TT Que desgracia)._

* * *

"_**Viviendo juntas." **_

_**Prólogo: Conociendo a los nuevos inquilinas. **_

_-No me puedes hacer esto- susurro la gótica sumamente enfada- simplemente no puedes ir a vivir con ellas.. bueno si que puedes, pero ¡no arrastrándome a mí!- se quejó.- ¡Papa!- exigió- No las conozco de nada. Y aunque según tu 'sean perfectas'- hizo comillas mientras lo decía- ¿Qué pasa si a mi no me gustan? ¿Y si no las soporto? ¡Es que no me has pedido ni consejo para pedirle matrimonio!. ¡No me lo has consultado! ¿No se supone que, los padres divorciados, antes de volver a casarse deben presentar su novia a sus hijos? ¿Se puede saber por que narices te saltaste esa parte? Ya sabes... la de ¡presentarme a tu, próximamente, esposa!.- Estaba tan enfadada. _

_Esta mañana se levanta, tan tranquila, como cualquier otro día y de pronto ve a su padre haciendo las maletas, ¿Y qué respuesta recibe cuándo le pregunta? 'Cariño, nos mudamos con la mujer que me voy a casar dentro de un mes'. ¿¡Qué clase de locura era esa!?. Ella ni sabía que su padre tenía novia, mucho menos que se fueran a casar. Y, para rematar, su padre le había dicho que la mujer tenía dos hijas de su edad. _

_-¡Papa!- volvió a protestar ya que no recibía respuesta por parte de su padre- ¡¿Me estás escuchando o es que mi opinión no importa?!- Replicó esta al no ser escuchada. _

_-Si, cariño, te estoy escuchando pero es que- suspiró- la quiero mucho cariño... y no sabía si a ti te parecía bien la idea o simplemente... te opondrías- se acercó a su hija- quiero que todo salga bien, mi vida.- Jade bufó. _

_-No me gusta que me llames así papa- se quejó- Bueno lo de la mujer vale... pero ¿Y las niñas?- preguntó. _

_-Bueno a las niñas no las conozco mucho... no las he visto pero según las ha descrito su madre en carácter y aspecto... te vas a llevar genial con ellas. _

"_Genial"- pensó la pelinegra harta por la situación. "Ahora tengo que vivir con quién sabe quién y a saber lo que hay en esa casa y lo que pasa dentro de ella..."- suspiró derrotada. _

_-Vale papa, pero si no me gusta nada ¡me vuelvo a casa!- exigió. _

_-Vale cariño... pero estoy segura de que te gustará.- dijo confiado. _

_-¿Cuándo nos mudamos?- preguntó. _

_-Mañana cariño. Por eso, ve a empacar tus cosas. _

* * *

_Llegó el día siguiente y casi todas las cosas estaban guardadas en cajas y los muebles con plásticos por encima. _

"_Adiós casa"- suspiró Jade- "Por ahora"- especificó. _

_-¿Preparada cariño?- Le preguntó a su hija sabiendo lo que le esperaba ahora. _

_-Supongo... que si- dijo dudosa. _

_-¡Allí vamos!- dijo bastante feliz.- ¡A por nuestra vida con las mejores personas!- "Este está muy ilusionado... veremos a ver" pensó para si la gótica, algo asustada por si no salía bien con su nueva 'novia'. _

_Llegaron al 33 de la calle "Tobland". Una casa bien grande, con sus afueras pintadas de blanco y una gran puerta para dar entrada a una enorme casa. Se veía perfectamente desde fuera que tenía, por lo menos, cuatro plantas. Tenía ventanas en todas las habitaciones. Jade sonrió al pensar, por un momento, que iba a vivir en esa casa tan grande. _

_-¡Trina por ahí no!- Gritó una voz femenina- Ese siempre será mi cuarto- se escuchaba desde fuera. _

"_¿Trina?"-Se preguntó Jade, mientras pensaba por que le sonaba ese nombre. _

_-Basta Tori- gritó otra voz- ¡Ahí tampoco!. Esa es mi habitación._

_-¿Cariño?- preguntó el padre de Jade al ver que su hija se había puesto pálida de pronto. _

"_Tori"- aquél nombre le había golpeado bien fuerte- "Hay miles de Toris en el mundo.. no tiene por que ser ella"- se animó. _

_-Si papa estoy bien- respondió cuando salió de sus pensamientos.- Pero... ¿Todavía estoy a tiempo de irme a casa si esto no me agrada?- preguntó algo seria. _

_-Cariño esto te encantará, tanto o más que a mí- respondió bien seguro el padre.- Y ahora a conocer a tu nueva familia- susurró. _

_Llamó al timbre y las voces cesaron. _

_-¡Niñas callaros!- exigió otra voz femenina algo más aguda- Que ya están aquí. Abre- exigió a alguien._

_La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una persona lentamente. Primero unos píes, después hasta el estómago y por fin se podía ver su cara... _

_-¡¿Tori?!- preguntó Jade sin dar crédito a lo que veía- ¡No puedes ser tú!- exigió como si todo eso fuera una pesadilla. _

_-¡¿Jade?!- preguntó igual de asombrada.- ¡¿Te ibas a casar con el padre de Jade?!- exigió saber. _

_-¡Sorpresa!- gritaron ambos padres extrañados. Se miraron preguntándose por que sus hijas se conocían. _

_**Fin del Prólogo. **_

* * *

_**Nota aclaratoria:** Haré una segunda versión de este fic. Ya verán de que se trata. Este capítulo será el introductorio a las dos versiones, a esta y a la otra. (ambas en creación). _


End file.
